gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Creatures Inc. Ltd
Creatures Inc. Ltd is a prosthetics effects company based in London, U.K., which focuses on the manufacture of synthetic prosthetics, costume suits, make-up effects, animatronics, and other props. The company was founded by Conor O'Sullivan, and it had twenty years of experience in the film industry by the time Game of Thrones began in 2011. Creatures Inc. Ltd has previously provided prosthetics and makeup work on Prometheus, X-Men: First Class, The Dark Knight, The Tudors (TV series), The Last Samurai, Clash of the Titans and its sequel Wrath of the Titans. ''Game of Thrones'' Creatures Inc. Ltd began work on the Game of Thrones TV series in its first season, and focuses on prosthetics and other heavy make-up effects, achieved through practical application instead of with computer-generation imagery. Some of their major work on the TV series includes the White Walkers and the Giants, which are not computer-generated but full prosthetic suits (the giants are digitally increased in size, but the actors are actually wearing full costumes). Creatures Inc. Ltd also built the heavy prosthetics worn by stuntmen to portray the undead Wights. In Season 5, prosthetics supervisor Barry Gower explained that the production team has developed three different categories or stages of wight prosthetics, based on how much they have decomposed:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9q1CXdqtXM *1 - "Super Fresh" - have only been dead about one or two weeks. Their skin is dead and discolored, but except for major injuries that killed them, they are relatively intact and recognizable. *2 - "Mid Decomps" - mid-decomposition; they've been dead for about six months to two years. Physically intact but much more rotten, with dried dead skin stretched taut across their faces. On many of them their lips have rotted away or been gnawed off in the process of attacking others, permanently exposing their teeth. *3 - "Greenscreens" - dead for so long that large chunks of their bodies have rotted away, and they are near-skeletal, requiring greenscreen suits to depict. The "Greenscreen" wights are achieved by having stuntmen wear a mix of heavy prosthetics and large patches of greenscreen clothing - in postproduction this is digitally replaced with exposed bones, holes in their heads, etc. (negative space that it would be impossible for real prosthetics to depict). Creatures Inc. Ltd also worked on several general prosthetics used throughout the TV series to depict war injuries, i.e., in Season 1 when Jaime Lannister rams a dagger through the eye of Jory Cassel. Image gallery White Walker behind the scenes prosthetics 1.jpg|Behind-the-scenes closeup of White Walker prosthetic makeup White Walker behind the scenes prosthetics 2.jpg|Behind-the-scenes closeup of White Walker prosthetics WWM5.png|Applying makeup to the White Walker leader known as the Night's King WWM4.png|Applying prosthetics and makeup to the Night's King Wun Weg Face (Hardhome).PNG|Giant facial prosthetics Giant costume behind the scenes.png|Behind-the-scenes photo of the full-body foam suit built around actors who play the giants. Notice that the hands are oversized gloves fitted over the actor's hands. See also *Official website *Official Facebook page *Official Flickr page References de:Creatures Inc. Ltd Category:Visual effects production companies